<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Sabotage by chasingkerouac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449839">[Podfic] Sabotage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac'>chasingkerouac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition-Set Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The NYADA Adam’s Apples know that the stiffest competition for Nationals this year will come from their very own neighbor, the NYU Vocal Effects. Kurt, a member of the Adam’s Apples, knows that the path to victory runs straight through Vocal Effects' newest musical weapon -- Blaine Anderson. Sure practice makes perfect, but sometimes a competition this important calls for a little… sabotage. [Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Sabotage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015379">Sabotage</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac">chasingkerouac</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/sabotage-by-chasingkerouac/Sabotage%20by%20chasingkerouac.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015379/chapters/37373372">Sabotage</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> chasingkerouac</p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> chasingkerouac</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 40:48</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/sabotage-by-chasingkerouac/Sabotage%20by%20chasingkerouac.mp3">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>